


Communication Error

by Giroshane



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Chatlogs, Gencio - Freeform, Gencio Week, M/M, if chatlogs didn't make it clear this fic is all texts, sorry guys lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10020548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giroshane/pseuds/Giroshane
Summary: Entry for Day 3 of Gencio Week! Prompt: Long DistanceWhen you think about it, texting isn't always the best medium for certain...situations...





	1. Chapter 1

>> Lúcio? you there?

<< alwjfgj htodhdot

>> ...???

<< sorry, super tired

<< but always, hotshot

>> did I wake you?

<< a little, but it's ok. On the flight back from Lijiang. 

>> do you want me to stop messaging you?

<< no

>> alright. your mission went smoothly, then?

<< easy peasy

>> that is good. I'm glad you are well.

<< u still in Hollywood?

>> yes

<< mission going good?

>> ...

>> currently

>> no

<< what??? Is everything ok? Are you ok? What's going on?

>> ambush

>> we've been scattered

<< holy shit hold on

>> DO NOT CALL ME

<< why? What happened Genji are you alright!?

>> I managed to hide in a ventilation shaft, shut down many of my systems in order to remain undetected

>> but this place is still crawling with the enemy I cannot risk speaking 

<< what about everyone else?

>> I do not know. I saw Zarya go down in the ambush. I couldn't go back for her. Everyone's comms r either blown or hacked. Can't communicate w them safely 

<< so why are you messaging me!? Message Winston, message home base so they can get backup out there!!

>>...now that u say that

>> that is probably what i should have done

>> shock is one hell of a drug

<< shock!?!?! What's that supposed to mean??? 

<< look, is there any way you can escape and get out of there?

>>...not really. Not in my current state.

<< CURRENT STATE???

>>...

>> im sorry Lúcio 

>> i should not have messaged u

>> i woke u up and now u wont be able to rest

<< AREYOU FUCKING SERIOUS

<< YOU'RE TRAPPED IN A VENT SOMEWHERE INJURED AND YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT ME SLEEPING

>> i mean

>> ive been trapped in a vent before

>> and ive been injured before

>> i mean

>> the burnstab wounds are new

>> remember that joke about jet fuel and steel beams 

>> turns out jwt fuel can melt steel beams if its on fire enough

>> and then meld the steel to u

>> lol just realized i could make a bunch of penis jokes out of this

_.... _

<< ok Genji I told Lena everything and she's telling Winston what's going on. They're gonna try and get an emergency team out to you asap

>> gobraltor to Hollywood 

<< you just have to hang on for a few hours

<< are you sure you can't contact Ana, see if you can find each other so she can help you?

>> i could try

_.... _

>> i sent out a message

>> hope our comms arent the hacked ones

>> wanna hear a dick joke abt theuse metal rod i have

>> *tods

>> **rodS

<< Genji, how bad is it?

>> bad enough i can make dick jokes abt it

<< that's why you messaged me

>> to make dick jokes?

>> not intially 

<< you don't think you're gonna make it

<< do you

>> r u saying im bluffing abt the dick jokes 

<< GENJI PLEASE

<< You aRE injured alone somewhere y oh can't expect me tonit take this seriosuly

>> woah ur typin g went wonkers rr u hurt too

<< im shakign really bad man. I'm fuckig scared

>> oh

>> im sorry 

>> ifs any consolation i scared too

>> guess thats why i msgws u not Winston

>> if were bein honest here im feckin terrified

>> and tired really tired

>> but terrified

<< I'm here Genji, I'm with you, I promise

>> for the first time in a long time im actully frai d of dying

>> bc i wont be w u anymore

>> or anyone

>> mostly u

<< Genji you're not going to die

>> mmm sounds fake but ok

>> I love how u do that tho

>> I love you

>> love ur endless hope

>> dont lose that Lúcio

_.... _

>> Lúcio 

>> ur still there right

<< yeah, 

<< yeah i am

<< im here 

<< im sorry i just

<< I love you too

>> ur crying

<< what else am i supposed to do? I feel fucking helpless, Genji

>> ur helpin me stay awake

>> which is getting harder 

<< you just need to hold on okay

>> wish i could hear u

>> like sing or talk

>> maybe ill call u

>> if im gonna die might as well die hearing ur voice

<< Genji please don't say that 

>> sorry

>> i miss u

>> hey u have that concert in numbano soon right

<< yeah

<< your mission wasn't supposed to end until after I already left for it

>> ill be there 

>> i promise

>> i promise ok

>> itll be a date

<< you're gonna have to dress up for it, venue has a universal no shirt no shoes no service thing

>> why must the world repress me like this

<< you can borrow some of my clothes

>> that cute sundress?

<< only if you don't rip it

>> deal

<< it's a date then

<< concert starts at 9, dont be late

>> only fashinabky 

>> love u lucio 

<< I love you too. I love you so much

>> <3

_.... _

<< hey genji

<< I think I'm ready to hear that dick joke if you still got it

_.... _

<< Genji

<< Genji please 

_.... _

<< must be a really long joke right?

_.... _

<< right?

_.... _

<< Genji pleas do

<< don't go

<< please

<< I love you 


	2. Chapter 2

>> so a construction worker walks into a bar

<< im in the hospital bed cuddling right up fucking next to you, asshole

**Author's Note:**

> I would say I'm sorry, but I'm not. This is the only thing I could come up with for this prompt.  
> :)


End file.
